Appel Tragedie
by barda505
Summary: Hier is hij dan, het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn eerste Fanfic. Sweet Apple acres, zo'n 12 jaar voor de terugkeer van Nightmare Moon. De filly Applejack leidt een zorgeloos leventje samen met haar familie op de appelboerderij. Haar moeder zorgt voor de pasgeboren 'Apple Bloom', en haar vader is een harde werker op de appelgaarden. Alles lijkt goed te gaan, maar er dreigt gevaar!


Applejack keek over de grote groene appelgaarden. De warme ochtendbries die over de velden gleed vulde haar neus met de geur van vers geplukte appels. De zon was maar nog pas opgekomen of hij verspreide al een warme en aangename gloed. De pegasi waren al zeer vroeg begonnen om de wolken weg te halen, waardoor de lucht zo helder was, als maar zijn kon. Het was simpelweg een perfecte zomerdag.

Iedereen op Sweet Apple acres was al vroeg begonnen aan zijn klussen. Haar vader en Big Macintosh waren gaan appel bucken op de zuidervelden, terwijl haar moeder de opslagplaats aan het opruimen was, voor de nieuwe lading appels. Applejack die de eerste paar uur niet veel te doen zat midden in een dagdroom. Ze droomde over de appelgaarden en dat zij ooit verantwoordelijk zou zijn voor de miljoenen appels er in.

Maar al snel begon dat haar te vervelen, ze keek naar de schuur achter zich. Applejack besloot een kijkje te nemen bij Apple Bloom. Haar kleine zusje was, enkele weken geleden geboren en was, het nieuwste lid van de Apple familie. Ze liep de schuur in en zoals ze had verwacht lag Granny Smith in haar schommelstoel te slapen.

Ondanks dat het bijna onmogelijk was, om de oude pony wakker te maken liep ze toch zo zacht mogelijk de trap op. Ze sloop behendig door de gang richting de deur van Apple Blooms kamer. Applejack opende de deur, zo zachtjes mogelijk. Maar ondanks haar moeite zwaaide deze met veel gekraak open. Ze hoopte maar dat de kleine filly er niet wakker van was geworden. Langzaam aan, hoef voor hoef stapte ze naar het wiegje dat in het midden van de kamer stond.

Applejack was nog veel te klein om iets te kunnen zien, dus greep ze de rand van de wieg en trok ze zich met al haar kracht omhoog, waarbij haar achterste benen los van de vloer kwamen. Ze ging over de rand hangen en keek de wieg in, en daar lag ze dan 'Apple Bloom'. De kleine filly lag nog steeds te slapen. Ze had haar favoriete teddybeer stevig in haar hoeven en in haar rode manen zat een klein roze strikje. Ondanks dat ze veel te jong was om al iets te kunnen zeggen had Applejack toch al een zeer speciale band met haar ontwikkeld. Ze kon wel uren naar haar kleine zusje blijven kijken als zo vredig en zonder zorgen lag te slapen.

Toen ze probeerde naar voren te leunen om beter te kunnen zien verloren haar hoeven de grip en viel ze naar beneden, maar nog voor ze iets kon uitbrengen werd haar val gebroken. Ze keek langzaam naar beneden, onder haar zag ze de blonde manen van haar moeder.

Ze had Applejack opgevangen met haar eigen hoofd.

'Mamie' zei ze verbaasd en luider dan ze had verwacht, waardoor plotseling vanuit de wieg enkele geluiden oprezen. Oh nee, ze had Apple Bloom wakker gemaakt!

'Shhh, we willen je kleine zusje toch niet wakker maken, of wel sugarcube?' Zei Applejacks mam zo zacht als ze maar kon.

Applejack drukte haar lippen op elkaar en schudde haar hoofd heen en weer. Haar mam glimlachte en richtte zich op, waardoor Applejack van haar hoofd gleed en op haar rug terechtkwam. Gezamenlijk keken ze in de wieg, eindelijk kon Applejack iets zien zonder dat ze zich ergens aan vast moest houden. Applebloom knipperde langzaam met haar kleine oranje oogjes en schudde heen en weer, waarbij ze haar denkentje van zich afduwde. Ieder moment kon ze wakker worden en beginnen huilen en dat was allemaal haar schuld.

'Stil maar mijn kleine appelbloesem, stil maar' fluisterde mammie tegen Apple Bloom terwijl ze het dekentje weer over haar heen legde en haar langzaam over haar rode manen streek.

Applejack kon haar ogen niet geloven, de filly die zo net nog op het punt stond om in huilen uitebarsten werd onmiddellijk rustig. Apple Bloom geeuwde en sloot langzaam haar oogjes weer tot ze uiteindelijk weer inslaap viel, ondertussen bleef mammie haar manen strijken en haar toefluisteren dat alles in orde was.

Samen bleven ze zeker nog 20 minuten naar Apple Bloom kijken voor ze uiteindelijk de kamer uitgingen.

Pas toen mammie de deur had gesloten sprong Applejack van haar rug. Ze hield haar hoofd laag en keek naar haar hoeven terwijl ze zich voorbereide op de preek die ze waarschijnlijk zou krijgen omdat ze haar zusje bijna had wakker gemaakt.

'Ze is zo lief als ze aan het slapen is. Ze lijkt in de verste verte niet op jou toen jij haar leeftijd had.' Zei mammie met haar zachte stem.

Applejack vond eindelijk de moed om haar hoofd op te tillen en mammie in de ogen te kijken, de licht oranje ogen keken haar zacht en liefkozend aan en op haar gezicht stond een kleine vriendelijk glimlach.

'Ik meen het, zelfs als filly kon je geen moment stil zitten. Altijd maar rondlopen of op avontuur trekken, net alsof je geen slaap nodig had.'

Applejack moest er van glimlachen en ook de glimlach van mammie werd steeds groter, uiteindelijk zaten ze alle twee te giechelen, waarbij ze hun hoef voor hun mond moesten houden zodat ze Apple Boom niet weer zouden wakker maken.

Mammie gaf met haar hoofd een teken dat ze beter terug naar beneden konden gaan. Applejack volgde de grote merrie de trap af. Haar moeder behoorde tot een van de liefste en mooiste pony's in heel Ponyville. Ze had een roodgekleurde vacht en net zoals bij Applejack waren er onder haar beiden ogen drie sproeten zichtbaar. In haar lange blonde manen zaten 2 kleine groene strikjes terwijl een zelfde strikje het uiteinde van haar staart sierde. Een mooie gele sjaal met een appelmotief bedekte haar sierlijke hals. Maar wat haar echt zo mooi maakte was haar cutie mark, een rieten mandje met daarin een lading appels sierde haar flank. Applejack had altijd gehoopt dat haar cutie mark minstens zo mooi zou zijn als dat van haar moeder, ze was dan ook dolgelukkig geweest toen er een paar maanden geleden drie rode appels op haar flank waren verschenen.

'Granny moest jij niet op Applebloom passen?' vroeg mammie tegen de ouwe groene pony die nog steeds in haar schommelstoel lag te slapen.

De enige reactie die ze kreeg waren een paar onverstaanbare woorden gevolgd door luid gesnurk.

'Zo te zien heeft Granny alles onder controle denk je ook niet?' vroeg mammie al knipogend naar Applejack, waardoor de twee weer in het giechelen uitbraken.

'Kom laten we samen de opslagplaats opruimen.' Zei mammie toen ze beiden naar buiten liepen.

'Oh, moet dat echt mammie?'

'Wel als we straks allemaal die vers geplukte appels willen bewaren sugarcube. Trouwens ik dacht dat je het juist leuk vond om mee te helpen op de boerderij.'

'Dat is ook zo, maar ik wil iets spannender doen dan alleen maar een ouwe loods opruimen. Zoals gaan appel bucken met pappie en Big Mac.'

'Denk je niet dat je daar nog iets te jong voor bent? Appel bucken is zwaar werk hoor, trouwens die kleine klusjes zijn belangrijker voor de boerderij dan je denkt.'

'Misschien… Maar toch is het niet eerlijk dat zij naar de zuidervelden mogen terwijl wij hier moeten opruimen.' Bokte Applejack.

'Ooo, maar ben je dan niet bang van de zuidervelden? Ze liggen nochtans vlak aan de grens van het Everfree forest.' Grapte mammie

Applejack slikte 'Hhheeetttt Everfffrreee forest!'

'oh ja, en wie weet wat voor gevaarlijke monsters daar leven? Draken, manticores, timberwolven… ooohhooohh'

Applejack slikte nogmaals en huiverde alleen al bij de gedachte, maar al snel hervond ze haar moed.

'Ha ik ben niet bang van het Everfree forest. Als ook maar een van die monsters zich op onze boerderij durft te wagen dan zal ik.' Ze maakte haar zin niet af, in plaats daarvan ging ze op haar achterste benen staan en begon ze wild met haar voorste hoeven in het rond te slaan, net alsof ze in gevecht was met een of ander gevaarlijk beest. Maar nog voor ze het zelf in de gaten had verloor ze haar evenwicht en viel ze recht met haar gezicht op de grond.

'Aw' jammerde ze, terwijl ze met haar hoef over haar kin wreef.

'Alles in orde sugarcube?' Vroeg mammie bezorgd.

'Jaja mammie alles in orde.' Zei ze terwijl ze nog steeds over haar zere kin wreef 'Aw!'

Mammie glimlachte terwijl ze controleerde of er echt niks mis was.

'Weet je wat, als je me vandaag helpt met de opslagplaats dan gaan we morgen met zen allen gaan appel bucken, wat denk je daar van?'

Appeljack sprong onmiddellijk op met een enorme grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze was de pijn al totaal vergeten.

'Ja ja ja, wat staan we hier onze tijd dan nog te verdoen, we moeten een schuur opruimen.' Zei ze overenthousiast terwijl ze zo hard als ze maar kon naar de loods galoppeerde.

Mammie begon te lachen en schudde haar hoofd heen en weer.

'Hé wacht op mij.' Riep ze en ze begon achter Applejack aan te rennen.

De rest van de dag waren Applejack en mammie druk bezig de opslagplaats aan het opruimen. Grote kisten en tonnen die eerst vol met appels hadden gezeten waren nu leeg en stonden netjes klaar om opnieuw gevuld te worden. Applejack en mammie keken beiden met trots naar het resultaat van hun harde werk.

'Dit is gewoon simpelweg prachtig mijn lief.' Zei mammie met een zeer bekakte accent en een kleine glimlach.

'Dat is het zeker, u en ik hebben echt ons uiterste best gedaan.' Gaf Applejack als antwoord met hetzelfde accent, hierop barste ze alle twee in het lachen uit. Wel twee minuten lang rolden ze over de vloer waarbij ze beiden geen enkel woord konden uitbrengen. Uiteindelijk was het mammie die als eerste weer iets kon zeggen.

'Het lijkt nog maar gisteren toen je nog probeerde een echte dame te worden net zoals je tante Orange.'

'Ja… Ik begrijp nog steeds niet waarom ik dat ooit heb gewild.' Zei Applejack nog half lachend.

Mammie keek haar met een trotse blik aan.

'Ik denk dat je gewoon al van het begin af aan hier bij ons hoorde.' Wijzend op Applejacks cutie mark. 'Je moest er alleen nog zelf achter komen sugarcube.'

Applejack raakte erdoor ontroerd, ze sprong overeind en omhelsde mammie, waarop zij haar terug knuffelde.

Toen ze elkaar weer los lieten hoorden ze het geluid van hoeven die naderbij kwamen. Beiden liepen ze de opslagplaats uit. De zon stond al laag, het kon niet lang meer duren voordat het zou beginnen schemeren. In de verte konden ze Big Macintosh en pappie zien aankomen, beiden trokken ze een stel karren die volledig volgeladen waren met appels.

Applejack begon onmiddellijk naar hen toe te galopperen terwijl ze een hele tijd 'Pappie, pappie is terug, pappie is terug' riep.

'hoho, rustig aan sugarcube, straks val je nog.' Zei pappie toen ze hen bijna bereikt had.

Applejack luisterde en vertraagde tot een rustig drafje.

'Hee, hoe is het met mijn favoriete appel?' vroeg haar vader toen de twee pony's haar eindelijk hadden bereikt.

'Geweldig pappie, ik en mammie hebben de hele opslagplaats opgeruimd.' Zei ze vol trots. 'En jullie? Hebben jullie veel appels gebuckt?'

'Eeyup' was de enige reactie die ze kreeg van haar vader

Ze begon tussen de twee pony's te lopen. Ze voelde zich echt klein tussen de 2 grote hengsten, Big Mac was een heel stuk groter dan haar, maar pappie was echt gigantische. De grote gele hengst was waarschijnlijk de sterkste pony van heel Ponyville misschien zelf van heel Equestria. Op zijn hoofd droeg hij een bruine cowboyhoed waaronder zijn rode manen schuilgingen en op zijn flank had hij een prachtige appelboom als cutie mark.

'Mama zegt dat we morgen met zen allen gaan appel bucken.'

'Hmm, is dat zo?'

'Uhu, en wacht maar af, ik ga net zoveel appels bucken als jij pappie.'

Big Macintosh onderdrukte een lach maar Applejack besteedde er geen aandacht aan.

'Is dat een uitdaging sugarcube?' Zei pappie met een serieuze stem.

'Reken er maar op' Zei ze vastberaden.

'Wel, wel als je zo enthousiast blijft verder doen, dan geraak ik dankzij jou mijn baan hier nog kwijt.' Grapte pappie terwijl hij zijn cowboy hoed afzette en deze op Applejacks hoofd zette.

De hoed was nog veel te groot voor haar waardoor deze bijna onmiddellijk voor haar ogen zakte.

'kom nou pappie, ik zou jou nooit kunnen vervangen op de boerderij.' Zei Applejack, toen ze opeens tegen iets aan botste. Ze hief de hoed van voor haar ogen om te zien waar ze tegenaan was gelopen, voor haar stond mammie. Ze waren al bij opslagplaats!

'Ah daar zijn mijn 2 grote hengsten en mijn kleine cowgirl.' Zei ze.

Pappie pakte zijn hoed van Applejack en zette hem weer op zijn eigen hoofd, hij glimlachte.

'Big Mac laat die kar maar staan, ik en mammie zullen de appels wel uitladen, ga jij samen met je zusje alvast naar binnen.'

Big Macintosh zette de karren aan de kant en liep daarna alvast naar de schuur.

'Ga maar, wij komen zo.' Zei pappie ondertussen dat hij met zijn snuit Applejack zachtjes in de zij duwde. Applejack giechelde en volgde de rode pony mee naar binnen.

Pappie wachtte tot ze alle twee binnen waren.

'Heb je haar belooft dat we morgen gaan appel bucken?'

'Ja, hoezo?'

Hij draaide zich om en keek mammie recht in de ogen.

Toen ze in de grote groene ogen keek van haar man zag ze onmiddellijk dat er iets niet in orde was.

'Wat is er? je kijkt ongerust.'

Hij stapte naar een van de karren en begon iets tussen de appels te zoeken.

'De omheining bij de zuidervelden ligt aan stukken.' Zei hij op een rustige maar bezorgde toon. Nog voor mammie iets kon zeggen haalde hij een grote vreemd gevormde tak uit de kar. Het duurde even voordat ze herkende wat de tak werkelijk was, haar ogen werden groot en haar gezicht vertrok onmiddellijk van angst.

'Is dat… is dat echt… een…'

'Ik ben bang van wel.'

In zijn sterke hoef hield hij een deel van de voorpoot van een Timberwolf.

'Zijn ze op de boerderij?'

'Ik denk het niet, er zijn sporen van een gevecht maar niet dat ze over de omheining zijn geraakt.'

'Maar wat als ze vanavond terugkomen, of als ze de schuur bereiken of…' Nog voor ze haar zin kon afmaken werd ze omhelsd door haar man. Ze keken elkaar weer in de ogen.

'Maak je geen zorgen, vanavond ga ik terug en ik zal ervoor zorgen dat geen van die monsters zich op ons gebied waagt.'

'Ben je gek die beesten zijn levensgevaarlijk.'

'Komaan het zijn juist die beesten die gek moeten zijn als ze zich hier wagen als ik op wacht sta.' Lachte hij.

'Nee ik meen het, ik zal voorzichtig zijn. Dat beloof ik.' Zei hij deze keer met een serieuze stem en hij kuste zijn vrouw op het voorhoofd.

Ze keek ongerust naar de schuur. 'En wat met de kinderen?'

'Laten we voorlopig niks zeggen, oké? Er is geen reden om hen onnodig bang te maken. Kom laten we nu die appels uitladen voordat het donker wordt.'

Die Avond zaten ze met het hele gezin in de woonkamer. Granny Smith zat lekker comfortabel in haar schommelstoel, Bic Macintosh was samen met Apple Bloom met een teddybeer aan het spelen en Applejack zat knus naast haar ouders op de bank. Pappie zat wat op zijn gitaar te tokkelen, het was niks speciaal maar toch luisterde iedereen er met veel genoegen naar, zelfs Apple Bloom verloor enkele keren de aandacht van haar knuffel om naar pappie te luisteren. Tot opeens het geluid veranderde, het tokkelen was overgegaan in een echt melodie. Iedereen keek plotseling op en luisterde naar de prachtige muziek die de gitaar voortbracht. Het was een zachte en warme melodie die de gehele kamer vulde. Minuten lang werd er geen woord gezegd, ook de kleine filly op de vloer maakte geen enkel geluid. Toen de muziek ophield bleef iedereen als bij trance zitten. Uiteindelijk was, het Pappie die als allereerste de stilte verbrak.

'Dat was, het nummer dat ik altijd voor jullie moeder speelde toen ik haar net had leren kennen.' Zei hij met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht.

De ogen van mammie werden vochtig en op haar gezicht verscheen eenzelfde glimlach als die van pappie.

Na lang aarzelen was, het Applejack die als tweede iets zei.

'Hoe hebben jullie elkaar eigenlijk ontmoet?' Vroeg ze, nog steeds betoverd door de prachtige melodie die ze net had gehoord.

Pappie deed net zijn mond open toen Granny Smith hem in de rede viel.

'Ha, dat verhaal weet ik nog alsof het de dag van gisteren was, kan ik jullie vertellen.' Zei de oude pony met de opgewekte stem die ze altijd gebruikte als ze op het punt stond om een verhaal te vertellen.

'Het begon jaren geleden, toen jullie vader nog lang niet zo dik was, als nu en toen ik er nog heel wat jonger uitzag' Grapte ze.

Pappie deed niet eens meer de moeite om tussen beide te komen, hij wist dat wanneer Granny eenmaal aan een verhaal begon er helemaal niks was, wat haar kon tegenhouden.

Granny begon verder te vertellen.

'Jullie vader was, toen de sterkste hengst van heel de boerderij. Hij won rodeo, na rodeo, liep constant op te scheppen, was een echte praatjesmaker en gedroeg zich als een echte macho. Jaja jullie vader was me er eentje toentertijd.'

'Maar toen hij op een dag een verlegen appeltaart bakende merrie zag, verloor hij zijn tong sneller dan je liquidity split kan zeggen. Het enige wat hij nog kon uitbrengen was, "EEYUP" of "EENOPE".

Hij had in zijn hele leven nog nooit zoiets moois gezien, en dan heb ik het niet over de appeltaarten.' Knipoogde Granny Smith.

'Al snel ging hij iedere dag bij haar langs om haar telkens een verse lading appels te brengen. Jaja jullie vader was, echt tot over zijn oren verlie…' Granny stopte plots.

'What in tarnation!'

Iets was tegen haar benen aangebotst, ze keek naar beneden en aan haar hoeven zag ze Apple Bloom zitten.

'hèhè, dus jij bent degene die mijn zo bruut verhaal onderbrak.' Zei Granny tegen de kleine filly, die haar met grote ogen aankeek.

'Hmmm… Waar was ik?'

'Je ging net over de heuvel vertellen.' Zei mammie.

'Eeyup, de Heuvel.' Zei pappie meteen daarop, terwijl hij diep in de ogen van zijn vrouw keek.

'Oh dat is waar ook…' En net op het moment dat Granny haar verhaal weer wou oppakken, begonnen de twee pony's verder te vertellen.

'Het zit zo, jullie vader had mij op een dag de allerbeste appels van heel Equestria beloofd. Ik had geen idee of het waar was, wat hij mij vertelde, maar aangezien ik toch niks te verliezen had ging ik op zijn voorstel in. Dus nam hij mij diezelfde dag nog mee naar Sweet Apple acres.' Begon mammie te vertellen.

'Wat jullie wel moeten weten is dat jullie moeder toen nog totaal anders was, als nu. Ze was, zeer verlegen en ze was, opgevoed als een nette merrie, dus ze kende totaal niks van het harde boerderij leven.' Vertelde pappie verder.

'Zo goed als ieder geluid dat ze hoorde was, totaal onbekend voor haar en iedere modderpoel en plas die we tegen kwamen ontweek ze met grote zorg, om te voorkomen dat haar vacht vuil zou worden.'

'Uiteindelijk kwamen we bij een hoge heuvel, waar volgens jullie vader de allerbeste appels op zouden groeien. Voor jullie vader was, de zware klim een fluitje van een cent maar ik had er eerlijk gezegd schoon genoeg van, het enige wat ik nog wilde was naar huis gaan en een lang warm bad nemen, maar iets in mij zei me dat ik toch moest voortzetten. Toen we uiteindelijk op de top aankwamen stond daar één eenzame appelboom.'

'Jullie moeder was zo blij dat we eindelijk de top hadden bereikt, dat ze totaal vergat te kijken waar ze liep, dus voordat ze het zelf in de gaten gleed ze uit in een modderpoel. Natuurlijk schoot ik haar onmiddellijk te hulp, maar toen ik mijn hoef uitstak om haar eruit te trekken, trok ze me er per ongeluk mee in.'

'En toen gebeurde het….' Zeiden de twee pony's gelijktijdig, terwijl ze elkaar aankeken.

'Toen we probeerden samen uit de modderpoel te komen vonden onze ogen elkaar.

'Ik was, als versteend. Het kon mij gewoon niks meer schelen dat mijn vacht onder de modder zat of dat men manen vol met drek hingen, het enige waar ik aandacht aan besteedde waren de prachtige groene ogen van jullie vader.'

'En ik had alleen nog oog voor de schitterende oranje ogen van jullie moeder.'

Applejack keek hoe de gezichten van de twee pony's steeds dichter bij elkaar kwamen, net alsof ze diezelfde dag jaren geleden opnieuw beleefden.

'Minuten lang bleven we daar in de modder liggen, zonder ook maar een woord tegen elkaar te zeggen. Maar heel langzaam aan kwamen onze hoofden dichter bij elkaar en…'

Applejack en Big Mac keken met grote ogen toe hoe de gezichten van hun ouders dichter bij elkaar kwamen, elkaar nog steeds diep in de ogen kijkend, tot ze uiteindelijk maar nog enkele centimeters van elkaar verwijderd waren.

Mammie sloot langzaam haar ogen en kuste de grote hengst op de wang, daarna bracht ze geleidelijk aan haar hoofd weer naar voren en wreef ze enkele keren haar snuit tegen die van haar man aan, om alvorens haar ogen weer te openen. Beiden pony begonnen onmiddellijk te blozen.

'AWWWWWW!' Was het enige wat Applejack zei, terwijl haar broer zijn tong uitstak en deed alsof hij moest braken.

Mammie legde haar hoofd op de schouder van pappie en sloot haar ogen. Op haar gezicht kon je makkelijk zien, dat ze het moment koesterde.

'De rest van die dag hebben we doorgebracht op die heuvel en op het einde keken we samen naar de mooiste zonsondergang die we ooit hadden gezien.' Ging pappie verder.

'En dat is zowat het hele verhaal denk ik, dat klopt toch Granny Smith?' Vroeg hij.

Hij kreeg geen antwoord terug, de oude pony was, al reeds inslaap gevallen.

Apple Bloom begon opeens te geeuwen terwijl ze met haar hoefje in haar oog wreef, ze kon echt ieder moment inslaap vallen. Pappie moest van het gehele tafereel glimlachen.

'Oké, ik denk dat het nu langzamerhand tijd is dat we onder het hooi kruipen.'

'Ohh maar pap, ik ben nog niet eens moe.' Klaagde Applejack.

'Kom op nou sugarcube, als we morgen willen gaan appel bucken dan kunnen we maar beter vroeg gaan slapen.'

'Maar… Maar…' Applejack geeuwde.

'Ow?, oké dan.'

Ze sprong van de bank en liep samen met Big Mac de trap op. Ze stopte halverwege en keek nog een keer om naar pappie. Hij glimlachte en keek haar aan.

'Ga maar, ik kom je zo dadelijk instoppen oké?'

Applejack knikte, en liep verder de trap op.

Toen de twee pony's eindelijk boven waren, begon hij naar zijn vrouw te kijken, wiens hoofd nog steeds op zijn schouder ruste. Hij gaf haar een rustig duwtje met zijn hoef.

'Hmmm?' Ze was, al voor de helft in slaap gevallen. Langzaam aan opende ze haar ogen en begon ze in het rond te kijken. Apple Bloom zat nog steeds op de grond samen met haar teddybeer, ze kon echt ieder moment inslaap vallen.

'Denk je niet dat het voor jullie ook tijd wordt om naar boven te gaan' Zei pappie kijkend naar de twee pony's.

Mammie keek hem recht aan en knikte alleen maar. Ze pakte Apple Bloom van de vloer en ging ook naar boven.

Pappie bleef nog even op de bank zitten. Hij liet Granny Smith voorlopig met gerust, de pony was, tenslotte oud en wijs genoeg om zelf naar bed te gaan wanneer ze daar zin in had.

Tenslotte kwam hij overeind en liep hij naar de keuken. Hij begon verschillende potten en pannen van het aanrecht te pakken en legde ze een voor een op tafel. Hij wist dat Timberwolven hard geluid zoveel mogelijk meden, vooral het kabaal van tegenelkaar slaande pannen zouden ze enorm haten, of dat was, in ieder geval wat Granny Smith hem altijd vertelde. Hij had enkel gehoopt dat hij het nooit zelf zou moeten uittesten.

Pappie bekeek alle pannen en potten stuk voor stuk alvorens hij een keuze maakte. Net wanneer hij op het punt stond om een grote steelpan te nemen kwam Granny Smith de kamer binnen.

'En wat denk jij van plan te zijn, jongeman?' Vroeg ze met een zeer serieuze stem.

'Uhh…ik uhh…'

Ze begon hem zeer ernstig aan te kijken.

'Laat maar ik weet wat jij van plan bent.'

Pappie slikte. Was het echt waar? Wist Granny van de Timberwolven? In principe was, het niet zo ernstig als ze de waarheid kende, maar hij wou gewoon voorkomen dat zij zich ook nog eens ongerust ging maken.

Granny begon in de keukenkastjes te rommelen.

'Als je echt nog zo honger hebt, zeg dat dan in het vervolg gewoon. Ik heb hier nog appeltaart, appel fritters, appelgebak…'

'Pappie zuchtte opgelucht.

'Het lukt wel Granny, ik red mezelf wel.' Zei pappie

'Nonsens, ik ken jouw kookkunsten, voordat je het weet staat de keuken in brand. Nu ik er aan denk als jonge colt heb je dat zelf ooit eens gedaan.' Lachte ze

'Uhh weet je wat Granny , ik heb eigenlijk niet zo'n honger meer laten we maar gewoon naar bed gaan oké.'

Ze lachte opnieuw 'Wat jij wilt jongen.'

Samen liepen ze de keuken uit en gingen naar boven. Zelfs toen de oude pony uiteindelijk op haar kamer was, zat ze nog steeds te door te vertellen over zijn slechte kookkunsten.

Pappie was net van plan om Applejack een welterusten te wensen toen hij Big Mac uit de badkamer zag lopen.

'Hé daar grote jongen, ben je er klaar voor om morgen weer te gaan appel bucken?'

'Altijd en overal pap.' Gaf de pony hem als antwoord.

Pappie lachte 'Dat is men jongen' En hij wreef enkele keren met zijn hoef door de oranje manen.

Hij keek naar de grote houten haam rondt de nek van de hengst.

'Denk je niet dat je dat ding iets te vaak om hebt?' Vroeg hij, wijzend op de haam.

'Nope'

'Dat dacht ik al.'

'Nou welterusten pap.'

'Ja, jij ook jongen.' Zei pappie terwijl Big Mac zijn kamer binnenging.

Applejack zat uit het raam te kijken, de maan stond hoog aan de hemel en gaf een heldere gloed af die de groene appelgaarden in een spookachtige sfeer hulden. Het was doodstil buiten, zo goed als alle dieren lagen al te slapen, een groter contrast met Manehattan bestond gewoon niet.

Ze kon zich nog goed herinneren dat ze de eerste paar dagen daar, gewoonweg niet kon slapen vanwege het vele nachtlawaai.

Ze keek weer naar de vele appelbomen, het was, pas na haar hele avontuur in de grote stad dat ze besefte dat Sweet Apple acres haar echte thuis was en nu dat ze daar eindelijk achter was, zou ze het nooit meer verlaten.

Opeens dacht ze dat ze iets zag bewegen tussen de bomen, ze probeerde het beter te bekijken maar het was, alweer verdwenen. What in tarnation zou op dit uur nog tussen de boomgaarden rondlopen?

Plotseling hoorde Applejack iets achter zich, ze keek naar achter en in de deuropening stond pappie.

'Hey sugarcube, naar wat ben je aan het kijken?'

'Uhh… gewoon niks, denk ik.'

De grote hengst kwam bij haar staan. 'Niks is wel zeer weinig om naar te kijken hé.'

Samen keken ze nog even door het raam, kijkend naar de grote zwarte horizon die bezaaid was, met honderden sterren.

De grote pony gaf Applejack een tikje op haar schouder en draaide zich om.

'Kom het is nu echt bedtijd hoor.'

Applejack keek nog snel even voor de laatste keer door het raam, om hopelijk nog een blik te werpen op het vreemde ding dat ze had zien bewegen, maar tot haar spijt zag ze helemaal niks.

Pappie stond al bij het bed en was, al bezig het beddengoed op orde te leggen. Applejack rende naar hem toe en ze sprong omhoog. 'Geronimo!' Riep ze en ze lande met een geweldige kracht in het bed, waarbij ze de net opgemaakte lakens de lucht in katapulteerde.

'Serieus?' Zei pappie met een vragende blik naar Applejack.

Ze lachte 'Sorry Pappie'

De grote hengst keek haar met een boze blik aan. Applejack werd onmiddellijk stil en wachtte op de uitbrander die ze zou, maar tot haar verbazing begon de grote pony opeens te lachen. Hij pakte de lakens van de vloer en begon ze weer op haar bed te leggen. Plotseling werd ze overvallen door de vermoeidheid, haar ogen werden zwaar en vielen bijna dicht. Ze legde haar hoofd op het kussen en keek toe hoe pappie haar indekte.

'Pappie?'

'Ja sugarcube.'

'Denk je echt dat ik ooit je plaats in kan nemen?'

'Wat is dat nu voor een vraag?' Vroeg pappie met een niet-begrijpend gezicht.

'Gewoon, wat je daarstraks tegen mij zei, dat als ik zo hard blijf doorwerken jij geen werk meer zou hebben op de boerderij.'

Er verscheen een grijns op pappies gezicht.

'Ohh, mijn kleine Applejack, daar moet jij je nog geen zorgen overmaken. Nu ben je daar nog veel te jong voor, je hebt amper je cutie mark maar nog gekregen. Maar ik ben er zeker van, dat je over enkele jaren, wanneer ik je alles heb geleerd wat er te leren valt over de boerderij, dan je dan een succesvolle mooie, grote en sterke pony zult zijn.'

Pappie pakte zijn hoed van zijn hoofd en liet deze duidelijk aan Applejack zien.

'En zodra dat moment aanbreekt, zal jij de pony zijn die deze hoed zal dragen en degene zijn die verantwoordelijk zal zijn voor de appelgaarden en de rest van de Applefamilie.

Applejack moest even nadenken over hetgene wat pappie net had gezegd.

'Maar betekend dat dan, dat jij er niet meer zal zijn?'

De grijns op pappies gezicht werd groter.

'Nee absoluut niet sugarcube, je moet altijd onthouden dat ik hier altijd zal zijn, ik zal altijd voor je klaarstaan wat er ook gebeurd.'

Pappie dacht even na over hetgene wat hij precies ging zeggen.

'Dat moet je altijd onthouden Applejack, altijd! Er zal een moment aanbreken dat ik, Granny Smith en mammie hier niet meer zullen zijn, maar onthoud dan goed dat we dan nog altijd bij je zullen zijn.' Pappie legde zijn hoef op Applejacks hart.

'Daar vanbinnen zullen wij altijd bij je zijn sugarcube en wij zullen je altijd blijven steunen, eender wat er ook gebeurd. Dat moet je me beloven, je moet me beloven dat je dat nooit zal vergeten.'

'Dat beloof ik pappie.' Zei de kleine pony terwijl ze met haar hoofd ja knikte.

'Eerlijk?'

'Eerlijk waar pappie.'

De grijns op pappies gezicht had plaats gemaakt voor een glimlach en Applejack zou gezworen hebben dat ze een traan van zijn wang zag afrollen.

De hengst zette zijn hoed weer op zijn hoofd en gaf haar een knuffel.

'Welterusten mijn kleine appel.' Zei hij en hij kuste Applejack op het voorhoofd.

'Welterusten pappie.' En ze geeuwde weer.

De filly sloot haar ogen en viel daarbij bijna onmiddellijk inslaap.

Pappie bleef nog een tijdje naar zijn dochter kijken. Hij raakte compleet ontroerd van het gehele tafereel en dat zorgde ervoor dat hij meer dan ook vast besloten was, om de Sweet Apple acres te beschermen. Helemaal niks zou zijn familie iets aan doen zolang hij daar ook maar iets aan zou kunnen doen. Al moest hij het opnemen tegen alle monsters van het Everfree forest, zijn gezin zou hij beschermen, koste wat het kost.

Hij gaf Applejack nog een laatste kus en draaide zich om. Onmiddellijk schrikte hij op, in de deuropening stond een pony hem aan te starren. In de donkere kamer duurde het even voordat hij het silhouet van zijn vrouw herkende.

'Hoelang sta je daar al?' Vroeg hij al fluisterend.

'Lang genoeg.' Fluisterde ze terug.

Hij keek nog een keer achterom, naar de kleine oranje pony die zo zorgeloos lag te slapen.

'Ze houdt echt enorm veel van je.'

'En ik van haar. Ik zou echt niet weten wat ik zonder haar zou moeten… Wat ik zonder ook maar één van jullie zou moeten.'

Hij liep de kamer uit en sloot de deur achter zich. In de goed verlichte gang zag hij onmiddellijk dat de ogen van de merrie op het punt stonden om in tranen uitebarsten.

'En wat ga je nu doen?' Vroeg ze.

'Ik ga doen wat ik moet doen.'

Enkele tranen begonnen al over haar wangen te stromen.

'Waarom moet je…' Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken.

'Schat, je weet dat ik dit moet doen, wat als die beesten over de omheining komen? Wat als ze de schuur bereiken? Je weet net zo goed als ik, dat we dat niet mogen laten gebeuren.'

De rode merrie kon zich niet langer inhouden, ze begon te huilen.

'Ik weet dat een pony de boerderij moet beschermen, maar waarom moet jij dat zijn? Is er geen andere pony die dat kan doen, waarom jij?' Zei ze al snikkend.

'Je weet dat er geen andere pony is.'

Hij hief met zijn hoef het hoofd van de merrie op en keek haar recht in de ogen.

'Ik zweer het, er zal mij niks gebeuren.'

De rode merrie stopte langzaam met huilen en begon haar tranen weg te vegen, ze knikte alleen maar. Uiteindelijk omhelsde ze haar man en legde ze haar hoofd op zijn schouder.

Hij liet zijn vrouw uithuilen terwijl hij met zijn hoef over haar manen streek. Normaal gezien zou hij er alles aan doen om haar nu te troosten, maar hij wist dat hij op sommige momenten beter kon zwijgen.

Toen de pony volledig was uitgehuild, liet ze hem los en keek ze weer in zijn ogen. Op haar gezicht stond een uitdrukkingsloze blik, maar in haar nog vochtige ogen zag de hengst een soort van opluchting.

'Kom ga maar gaan slapen.' Zei hij uiteindelijk.

'Oké' En ze kuste hem voor nog één keer op de wang, waarna ze zich omdraaide en naar de slaapkamer begon te wandelen.

Pappie keek toe hoe ze deur langzaam sloot, het duurde even voordat het bij hem doordrong dat hij nog de enige op de gang was. Hij ging terug naar beneden. Hij pakte een van zijn zadeltassen en deed daarin de steelpannen die hij in keuken had klaargelegd. De pony opende langzaam de achterdeur en sloop naar buiten, waarbij hij zo min mogelijk lawaai probeerde te maken.

Het was kouder dan hij had verwacht, de lucht was vochtig en er heerste een zachte wind. De enige verlichting was, afkomstig van de heldere volle maan en de talloze vuurvliegjes die overal tussen de bomen door vlogen. Buiten enkele krekels was, het muisstil. Hij begon rondom zich te kijken. Alles zag er op het eerste gezicht normaal uit, de kippen en varkens lagen rustig te slapen in hun hok en bij de opslagschuur stonden de karren die ze daarstraks hadden leeggemaakt, nog netjes naast elkaar. Maar iets in hem vertelde hem dat het niet lang meer zou duren voordat die rust verstoord zou worden.

Pappie had maar nog enkele stappen gezet toen hij al iets hoorde, het geluid kwam van ver en was nauwelijks hoorbaar. Hij spitste zijn oren en luisterde aandachtig, uiteindelijk drong het tot hem door wat het was. Het was het gehuil van een timberwolf, en het kwam overduidelijk van de zuidervelden vandaan. Zijn grootste angst was, dus bewaarheid geworden, de timberwolven waren vannacht teruggekeerd. Een normale pony zou op zo'n moment onmiddellijk naar binnen gaan en zich proberen in veiligheid te brengen, maar zo was, hij niet. Hij was, vastbesloten om zijn familie te beschermen.

Hij keek nog een keer achter zich, naar de schuur. Het grote rode bouwwerk zag er rustig en vredig uit in het maanlicht en het gaf een rustgevend gevoel af. Plotseling viel zijn oog op iets, een grote stapel brandhout die iets verder van de schuur lag. Bij de stapel stond een knoestige oude boomstronk met een houthakkersbijl erin. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk kon hij de wolven zeer gemakkelijk wegjagen met de panen, zoals Granny Smith hem altijd had verteld, en mocht dat niet zo zijn dan was, hij er zeker van dat hij het gemakkelijk tegen één wolf kon winnen, maar toch sloeg de angst bij hem toe. Wat als de panen niet zouden werken? Wat zou hij ongewapend kunnen beginnen tegen een hele roedel timberwolven? Hij besloot het zekere voor het onzekere te nemen, hij trok de bijl uit de boomstronk en legde deze over zijn schouder.

Hij hoorde het gehuil opnieuw, en deze keer klonk het veel dichter. Het was tijd! De grote hengst keek recht voor zich uit en ging op pad naar de zuidervelden.


End file.
